What if(Michael Jackson Fan-Fiction)
by Samantha Dubois
Summary: A 26-year old California known therapist gets a call from Katherine Jackson concerned about her son. When the therapist gets there to Hayvenhurst, they both meet. Does she fix his life and he opens up different life experiences to her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

What if... (Michael Jackson Fan-Fic)

Summary: A 26 year old therapist who just received her degree in psychology is called by Katherine who wants to help out her son Michael. When she arrives, will she teach her son to love themselves and will her son open her to new experiences? Most of the story is in Samantha's point of view. Enjoy!

_Illustration 1: Michael Joe Jackson_

_Illustration 3: Samantha Lynn Wakefield. Michael's therapist._

_Illustration 2: Frank Jespin_

_Illustration 5: Cynthia P. Meighen_

_Illustration 6: Diana Ross_

_Illustration 7: Joseph Jackson_

_Illustration 4: Glenda Stein_

_Illustration 8: Katherine Jackson_

_Illustration 9: Macaulay Culkin_

_Illustration 10: Bubbles_

December 7th 1988- 7:00 am

_Samantha's Point of View_

_It was a Wednesday morning...a week from my 27th birthday I'm looking forward to. Well, everyday is a great day to me so I didn't have much of a problem getting up from the bed. I rose from a queen-sized bed in my big bedroom covered with bookshelves, a desk, and a dresser and a heart shaped mirror. I stretched, put on my clothes, and cooked me some breakfast...homemade maple oatmeal with veggie bacon and bagels. I packed my 2 notebooks in the bag before I fled the house. I drove down San Francisco. I lived in the suburbs but where I live, I drive past the city. I was listening Kiss FM radio... I heard a lot of 80s R'NB like "Don't Disturb this Groove" from the System, Michael Jackson's "I Just Can't Stop Loving You," Janet Jackson's "Control," or " Let's Wait Awhile," or even " Nasty Boys." I listen to the 60's or 70's, but there was nothing good on the radio. I was driving to work with a smile on my face. A few boys waved at me and I waved back. The 30-minute drive was awakening and relaxing. I wasn't that relaxed because if I was, I would've crashed. I tried to find a parking spot in the back of the building but there was absolutely no parking space. I had ten minutes to get in the building before I was late. I found a car backing out the parking lot. " Yessssssss!" I thought. The guy who was backing out was a nice fella who gives mail to the employee. I rolled up my window, " Thank you,Ben!"_

" _You're welcome, sweetie pie!" He smiled at me and drove out of my presence. Awww... there are so many great people in this world. I parked my car in the empty space, I locked my car up, and entered in the building. My manager Cynthia smiled, " Hello,Ms. Wakefield. Remember you have a client at _

_7:54." I walked past her and entered in my code to open my office door._

_I responded, " Cynthia, I know the schedule. Oh! And good morning to you." I entered in my office and switched on the lights. It was now 7:53 a.m. I tried to get settled but then I heard the phone ring. I answered it, " Hello?" _

" _A young man would like to see you." My assistant, Fatima, replied. _

" _Thank you, Fatima." I hung up the phone. I opened the door of my office and welcomed my client Cole Wilson. I held my hand out to him, " Hi, Cole. I'm your new therapist," a young lady walked up to me, " Um..." I didn't like the look on her face._

" _He's with me. I'm his wife." She firmly said._

_I gave her the " I don't want your husband," look. I answered, " Well Mr and Mrs. Wilson, it's nice to meet you both..." I cleared my throat, " Come in. Make yourselves at home. Would you guys like some iced tea?" I kindly asked them both._

" _No thank you." Cole answered. His wife didn't utter a word. I grabbed the iced tea pitcher out of my personal refrigerator and Cole changed his mind, " I changed my mind. I want some."_

" _Honey," his wife touched his arm, " You can't drink stuff with high sugar. You'll get a high." _

"_Ummmmmm..." I tried to get her to say her name._

" _Carolyn Wilson." She abruptly said._

" _Carolyn, this tea doesn't have sugar or high sugar. Sugar is a silent killer. I use substitute sweeteners from honey or organic substitute sweetener to have a little sweet taste to it. I am against sugar too." _

_Cole looked at Carolyn with a " Hear that?" smile. Carolyn had a frown on her face. I poured in 3 glasses with ice and tea. I gave Carolyn first and gave Cole a glass. It wouldn't be a good time to ask for a toast for a little fixing in their life. I sipped on my tea and sat on my personal couch while they sit on the sofa. I grabbed my notebook and Cole and Carolyn are silent. " So Mr and Mrs Wilson, how long have you guys been married?" _

" _For 7 years. How long have you worked here?" Carolyn faked her smile._

" _I've worked here for 4 years. Ummmmmm... Cole," he has my attention, " how do you like the tea?" I was trying so hard to include both of them. Carolyn seemed like she was an insecure lady._

_Cole responded, " It's great. It tastes different than tea I've tasted."_

_I smiled at him, " I'm glad you like it." Carolyn glared at him as he smiled at her. I can tell there is a problem with their marriage as Cole said on the phone. I looked at the both of them and sipped. I smiled to at least get them all to smile. I asked the simplest question, " How are you two this morning?"_

" _Good." Cole answered. I smiled at the both of them but my smile was really aimed at Cole because he didn't look like he was happy. Cole responded by smiling back at me. Carolyn squeezed Cole's hand in a weird smile,setting him off. He felt he had no choice but to smile back at her and kissed her. Carolyn added more exaggeration into the kiss. He liked it but usually when couples kiss like that in my office, the man starts caressing her and adds more love in the kiss, smiling with her. Instead of that happening, he only let the kiss go o for 10 seconds not smiling after that. _

_I asked, " Mr and Mrs. Wilson, do you usually kiss like that behind closed doors?"_

" _Ummmmm..." Cole was about to answer._

_Carolyn interrupted Cole, "Yes we do. Isn't that right, Cole?" She smiled at him and looked at me in a way that was trying to threaten me however it did not work._

" _Yes, we do." Cole faked a smile, lying through his teeth. _

" _Really?" I laughed. Carolyn and Cole got the idea that they cannot lie to me. They looked at each other and then started laughing. I stopped laughing, " Since, I'm your new therapist, I wanna tell you two something about me. First of all, I sense a lie and there are a bunch of lies right here in your marriage. Especially, insecurity. Hiding lies for long time is not having to take a shower for decades. Somebody come clean because I don't accept any lies in this office."_

_Carolyn and Cole looked down and said, " No. We don't kiss like that." _

_Cole said, " We don't but we came to you so we can kiss like that for real." I smiled and then he continued, " Our main problem is insecurity and inability to speak as husband and wife." They explained and released their inner feelings for each other and I listen to the typical thing all day long because everybody had the same problem in their marriage. I would call this day a M.A.D day._

_I usually get so many clients with different issues. That gave me the inspiration to help people but today was plain boring. The building closes at 6:30 so since there was no more clients, I got to relax and write in my journal. I planned to add the writing to a book I would like to publish later in my life. The phone was ringing. Probably another married couple want my help. I picked up the phone, "Hi, this is Samantha Lynn Wakefield. How may I help you?" _


	2. Chapter 2

December 8th, 1988- 8:00 a.m.

I was sitting in my chair waiting for my client Simon Randolph to arrive. To keep me busy, I was listening to the jazz station in my office and snacking on a banana. The door of my office swung open and banged into lamp. I almost screamed until I saw my mentor Cynthia running towards me, holding a portable radio, with Michael Jackson singing. I asked in an aggravated tone, " What the hell was that for?!"

" How come you didn't tell me that Katherine Jackson called you to schedule a appointment with the GREATEST DANCER AND SINGER IN THE WORLD...MICHAEL JOSEPH JACKSON?!" Cynthia yelled. Everybody outside was looking into my office.

" Cynthia can you PLEASE close the door?" I requested. She slammed the door and locked it.

" HOW COME YOU DIDN"T TELL ME?!" Cynthia was hyped.

" Wait...wait...wait. First of all, who told you this?" I asked in confusion.

" Fatima told me. She was listening on the phone call and I'm a die hard fan of Michael's," she moved closer to me but I moved away. At that time, I was threatened. She sensed the fear and then lowered her voice, " Girl, I'm your boss but also your close friend. You could tell me."

" Did you see how you were? Swinging my damn door open. Runnin' in here like a damn maniac. I was afraid that was going to happen." I answered.

" I was going to find out anyway."

" Yeah. You're right." I smiled at her and I turned my radio down.

" Girl," she sat on the sofa, " You are so damn lucky. I wish I was in your shoes. I wished Katherine called me to talk to Michael in person." She sighed. She tried to make me feel guilty. I could tell her eyes and her body language. She continued, " I would be all alone working on the remodeling in the building." She had the choice to push the schedule back but she wanted me to take her with me.

Michael Jackson was singing, " Baby Be Mine," on her radio. I loved that song because when I get true love, someone would feel like the same way he does. I love romance. I hummed with the tune and I chuckled. Cynthia was laying down on the sofa, making sad faces. I decided to ask, " Cynthia, would you like to go on the 6 hour trip to Encino, Los Angeles with me and put the remodeling job aside?" She jumped up screaming and I covered my ears.

" Hell yessssssssssssssss!" She yelled. She was darting towards me to hug me but ended up knocking the chair over, causing me to fall on my head. Luckily, the cotton rug made the fall painless. I laughed and she cried, " Thank you so much, Samantha." I wrapped my arms around her.

" You're welcome." I smiled and she let go of me and got off me.

" I'll call in a limo." She was excited.

" Really? Do you have enough money for that?" I then thought of how stupid the question was. I was laughing at myself while Cynthia started laughing.

" Yes, I do have enough money for it." She laughed.

" Okay, " I took a bite out of my banana, " So I said that was going to approximately get there at 10 so we can leave tomorrow at 12:00 a.m. and we sleep in a hotel. I'll pay for the hotel rooms."

" Okay, Cynthia." We were excited to leave San Francisco to Encino.

" May I stay at your house tonight?" Cynthia excitedly asked.

I smiled, " I don't see why not."

She hugged me again and then asked, " Before we go to your house, may we go dine in the city?"

" Sure, Cynthia." Cynthia was smiling and straightening out her jacket and pinned back her natural hair. Mikey Craig was now singing. My room phone was ringing and I answered it, " Hellooooo." I laughed and it was Fatima saying that Simon was here waiting outside. I warned her that I was gonna get her for telling Cynthia. She knew I was joking and laughed at me. We both laughed and I hung up the phone. Cynthia walked out the door smiling.

Simon flashed a huge smile at me, " Helloo."

" Hello, please have a seat." I motioned him to come inside. Simon pushed back his long hair and took of his leather jacket. Simon was my long-term client since I first started. He would tell me his problem and sometimes he drops by to just chat. He feels very lonely at times and I met up with other clients who wanted to chat about their stressful weeks. Me and Cynthia dined at a restaurant but I chose just vegetables because I am a vegan. It sure did hit the spot though. We headed back home and watched a movie, " Little Shop of Horrors," on DVD. It was a dreadful movie but we wanted something to put us asleep.

December 9th 1988- 10:00 p.m

Cynthia was up on the phone. It seemed like it was a friendly conversation. I didn't bother to ask because I wanted to go back to sleep. I dreamt about traveling to Encino at Midnight and the sky being clear and we were very happy to talk and stay up until 6:00 a.m. Then when we arrived, I met Michael wanting to get up. He was prepared and everything. Cynthia was starstrucked and kissed him. They fell in love within 2 days and they slept with each other. The funny thing was that Michael and I never got to talk at all! I was bored so I spent time with the Jacksons family and I let Katherine down. Katherine got Michael and said, " This is it! You are fired! My friend was stupid for recommending you." I was hurt and then I had negative thoughts about coming there.

I woke up at 7:00 p.m that day. Cynthia had both of our suitcases packed and she started doing her hair. I cracked up watching her get herself ready for Michael. I saw her put her in china bumps to have her natural hair stylish. I kept my kinky curly hair in a ponytail.

5 HOURS LATER

The limousine was here honking the horn. Cynthia ran out to catch it. I carried the suitcases. It took me 10 minutes to gather them. Goodness, Cynthia packed too much stuff for herself. Cynthia called," Samantha! Hurry Up! Our driver is waiting!"

" I'm comin', Cynthia!" I snatched my house key from my room door and locked the door from outside. I trotted towards the limo and quickly put on my shoes. On my way out, I tripped on my shoestring. Cynthia laughed at me. I pushed the luggage in the trunk.

I opened the door of the limo, " Sorry for the wait, Sir."

" Call me, Mr. Page." He giggled. I smiled and closed the door. Putting on the seat belt. The limousine driver now started to back out of the driveway and moved towards the stoplight, directing us to the Golden Bridge. I sipped on the apple cider downstairs. Cynthia laughed, " Why aren't you freaking out?Aren't you excited to meet Michael Jackson in person?"

" Hmmmm... a little bit. I'm not really that much into him but I watched his interviews before and he seems like a funny guy and a very nice person," I sipped my juice and finished, " His mother's phone call about him was in her concern and she was a gentle lady so I agreed to book up the schedule. She told me that he's unaware of this happening."

" Yeah. I am so excited. Thank you for this trip. This means a lot to me." I smiled at her and hugged her.

" Thank you for calling us a limousine and you'll have more than enough time to meet your 'future' husband." I chuckled and then I took another sip.

" Samantha, would you think he'll kick me out if I tried to kiss him?" Cynthia posed as if she was seriously plotting it.

"Well, he doesn't know he has a counselor and if he gets furious, you shouldn't!" I now started feel a little anxious on how his reaction might be. I imagined the scene as we crossed the Golden Bridge and the imagination wasn't pretty. When I thought about that ugly imagination of his reaction to know if he surprisingly has a counselor talking to him about his private life, I thought about canceling it. So then I said to my manager, " Cynthia, I don't know if I wanna do this anymore."

" Oh God, why? Oh, because you're nervous. You might be nervous when you see his face. We'll faint togethe..."

" No," I interrupted, " That's not the reason. It is because i'm afraid something might happen between him and his mother because of this. Michael has been deeply in depression lately, she claims and she chose me. You know how grown men act like savages when their mother cares about them like she cares for Michael. He might take the anger out on me."

" Hey! You told me to think positive. Follow your word."

" You're right." That was all I could say! The phone in the limo rang and I answered it, " Hello? Samantha Wakefield speaking."

" Hi, are you on your way with Cynthia?" Katherine asked.

" Katherine, how did you know we were in this limo?"

" Cynthia told me. While you were asleep, we were talking. So where are you now?"

" We just rode the Golden Bridge." I replied.

"Good, I told Michael to get ready for expected visitors at 9:50. So he'll be prepared."

" Good. Thank you for welcoming us to your family house."

" No thank you Samantha, for agreeing to help my son." Katherine softly said.

" You are welcome."

" You are welcome," she answered, " Um, I got to hang up. I don't want Michael to see me. He is suppose to be sleep but he is getting drinks and staying in the recording studio."

" Okay. goodnight. See you tomorrow." I hung up the phone


	3. Chapter 3

___Michael's Point of View_

**12:15 a.m**

I was up all night working on my album with my pet chimp, Bubbles. I didn't get a bite to eat or drink since dinner at 7:00 so now I got my butt off the chair and let Bubbles hold onto me while I walked out the door, focusing on the sandwich I'm planning to make. My father, Joseph was not home. When he's not in the house, I feel free to move in my own house. Anyway, I was silently walking to the kitchen until I heard my mother talking. I first thought to myself, _" Um...Who the hell is she talking to?" _I moved closer to the doorway of the family room. I spotted a phone to her ear so I guess my question was answered. I heard my mother say, " Cynthia told me. While you were asleep, we were talking. So where are you now?"

That response to a lady speaking to her had a loud voice. She seemed like she was WIDE AWAKE. I heard the lady on the other line say, " Good. Thank you for..." The sound was inaudible. The lady on the other line sounded like she was younger than my mother and her voice was a little attractive to me.

My mother softly said, " No thank you Samantha, for agreeing to help my son." Samantha was a pretty name to me. It kind of matches the beauty in her speaking voice and accent. I was blinded by the fact that a lady was on her way over here and I didn't know which one was getting help. Was it Jermaine, Jackie...Randy, Tito...or ME? I decided to walk in the kitchen, past the family room. I was still paying attention to the conversation. She responded to Samantha, " You are welcome. Um, I got to hang up. I don't want Michael to hear me. He is suppose to sleep but he is getting drinks and staying in the recording studio." I now know that this phone call was about ME. I grabbed a bag of turkey breasts and slices of bread. I reached in the back of the refrigerator and grabbed a jar of mayonnaise and slices of American authentic cheese, and lettuce. I saw her hang up the phone smiling at me, " What'cha still doin' up, boy?"

"Fixing me a sandwich. What are you doin', ma?" I spotted fruit and veganaise plus spinach and pretzels, peppers and other vegetables. She sensed I was confused so she walked closer to me and hugged me.

" I'm about to get some shut eye. You should too. Remember, I told you we were having expected visitors by 9:50. You need some sleep." She patted me on the back. People usually told me that I was 'Mama's Boy' but after I moved out that house to pursue my happiness in Neverland, my family and I weren't so tight-knit. I finished my sandwich and a bottle of water. I dropped Bubbles off to sleep in the second chair next to me. I was consuming my midnight snack listening to my album, "Bad". It was "Man in the Mirror". As I was eating, I thought of the part of the conversation I overheard. The first thing I was realizing was that a lady was coming over. The lady's name was Samantha. I had to keep that in mind. She had a girl name Cynthia talking to her. That might be Samantha's friend. My ma said to be ready at 9:40 so they are coming from San Francisco. Damn, I know California so well. Back to my conclusions, she said she didn't me to hear the conversation. SO the conversation was about me. She said, " No thank you Samantha, for agreeing to help my son." Samantha is helping me. I** then thought, "**Oh my God, that name sounds familiar." I remembered the California known therapist who inspired me to write, " Man in the Mirror." It was Samantha Lynn Wakefield! She was known as the Most Recommended Therapist in Encino. We love her over here. She always wore hippie and clothes from the 70s. She wore her natural curls down and it was thick and beautiful. Her smile was great. She made a speech at her school that was motivational that ended up on TV. She loved herself easily. I was attracted to her but then I was still madly in love with Diana Ross. I loved her dearly. I can see why my mother called Samantha over here, I can admit I was in deep depression then and I needed a therapist but I thought I didn't need one because I thought pain was gain, if you know what I mean. I can admit, I'm was a little upset that she was going to help me. I was still have feelings for her and I don't want her to know I have flaws. I wanted to be know for perfection._"Maybe she can help me define my happiness."_I thought. I also wanted to get rid of the behaviors of a perfectionist. I want to be proud to learn from mistakes. I thought about Samantha and how she would arrive. I was a little nervous so I didn't sleep until 4:00 a.m. The music player was still on but the way I fell asleep was more like me trying to defeat the shut eye. I dreamt about years from now. It was weird but I was into the dream.


End file.
